Chapter 1 (Prologue): Beginnings
Chapter 1 of Five Worlds War: Prologue is titled Beginnings Short Summary Chitsujo and Konton are introduced as the Beings of Order and Chaos respectively as well as Watchers over different universes. Konton, having long been jealous of Chitsujo, created the Four Acts of Chaos to spread as much Chaos in their respective universes as much as possible. They are Zeref Dragneel, Marshall D. Teach, Madara Uchiha, and Yhwach. As a countermeasure, Chitsujo created the Four Acts of Order; Natsu Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. When that plan failed, Konton broke the sacred laws, bringing together all his Acts of Chaos and declaring war on all four worlds that contain the Acts of Order. With no other option, Chitsujo calls for his guards to gather emissaries from the other worlds Long Summary Chitsujo and Konton are introduced as the Beings of Order and Chaos respectively, both serving as Watchers of the different universes. Watchers are tasked with supervising, balancing, and separating different dimensions. Konton, however, became jealous of Chitsujo and desired that Chaos reign supreme in the multiverse, so through unknown means he created the Four Acts of Chaos, four individuals destined to cause chaos in their respected universes. They consist of Zeref Dragneel, the Black Mage of the Wizard World, Marshall D. Teach, the notorious pirate of the Pirate World, Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha Clan, and Yhwach, the father of the Quincies. In response, Chitsujo creates the Four Acts of Order to counter the chaos brought on by the previous Acts. The new Acts consist of Natsu Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Naruto Uzumaki. Despite Chitsujo's Acts countering Konton's, Konton had a back up plan to counter this. At an undetermined time, Konton confronts Chitsujo in his palace. Knowing that he needs to establish himself in his own sanctuary, Chitsujo hostilely questions Konton's intentions. Konton claims that he is full of glee at the moment, and reveals the Acts of Chaos to a shocked Chitsujo, who states that bringing the Acts to their kingdom, and moving to unite the dimensions, was forbidden. Konton refutes this, continually ignoring Chitsujo's insistence that such an action breaks sacred law. Chitsujo then questions the Acts themselves, with Yhwach and Madara stating their desires for conquest and chaos respectively. Upon hearing their answers, Chitsujo begs Konton to cease his actions, but Konton continually refuses and states his desire for war with the Acts of Chaos, the Acts of Order, and their worlds, much to the dismay of Chitsujo. Konton and the Acts then disappear, leaving Chitsujo to ponder his situation. After coming to a decision, Chitsujo summons his guards and orders them to go to the four worlds to bring emissaries. After the guards leave, Chitsujo mentally apologizes to his father for the ensuing events to come. Appearing Characters *Chitsujo *Konton *Yhwach *Madara Uchiha *Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard) *Zeref Dragneel Previous/Next Chapter Links Next Chapter: Chapter 2 (Prologue): Messages From BeyondCategory:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue